Gene Hackman
Gene Hackman (1930 - ) Film Deaths *''Bonnie and Clyde'' (1967) [Buck Barrow]: Fatally wounded in a shoot-out with police; he dies after staggering around blindly in the woods (in reality, Buck died from pneumonia in the hospital after this injury). (Thanks to Mark) *''Riot'' (1969) [Walter Goodseal]: Gets his throat cut by Ben Carruthers while escaping the prison, with Jim Brown. He dies on top of the wall. *''The Hunting Party'' (1971) [Brandt Ruger]: Lets himself die from dehydration after accidentally shooting Candice Bergen (his wife). *''The Poseidon Adventure (1972)'' [Reverend Frank Scott]: Falls to his death into a fire, after opening a valve to let the other survivors escape (as his hands are too burnt to swing back). (Thanks to Mark) *''Prime Cut'' (1972) [Mary Ann]: Machine-gunned by Lee Marvin in a shoot-out in a barn; he falls from the hayloft into the pigpen, and dies a short time later while talking to Lee. *''March or Die'' (1977) [Major William Sherman Foster]: Shot to death in combat with the Arab forces. (Thanks to Gary) *''Under Fire'' (1983) [Alex Grazier]: Shot repeatedly by a military hit squad (as Nick Nolte secretly photographs it in shock) who then makes it look like a terrorist assassination in order to frame the POET Rebels (photos of his death are later shown while broadcast on TV). (Gene's movie death was inspired by the real life assassinations of Bill Stewart and his translator Juan Espinoza.) *''Eureka'' (1984) [Jack McCann]: Burned to death with a blowtorch in his bedroom by one of Mickey Rourke's thugs, after being bludgeoned by Joe Spinell. *''Superman IV: The Quest for Peace (1987)'' [Lex Luthor/ voice of nucelar man]: As the (dubbed) voice of Mark Pillow he is destroyed by being deposited into the core of the nuclear power plant at the end of a fight with Christopher Reeve. 'Lex Luthor' survives the movie. *''Unforgiven (1992)'' [Sheriff 'Little' Bill Daggett]: Shot in the face with a rifle by Clint Eastwood in the saloon; we only see Clint firing the final shot, and Gene's body is not shown afterwards. (Thanks to Mark and Neil) *''The Firm'' (1993) [Avery Tolar]: Murdered off-screen by Tobin Bell and made to look as if he drowned in his tub. His death is mentioned to Tom Cruise by Sullivan Walker over the phone. *''The Quick and the Dead (1995)'' [John Herod]: Shot in the chest and eye by Sharon Stone in a duel. (Thanks to Gary, Emily and Tal) *''The Chamber'' (1996) [Sam Cayhall]: Executed in the gas chamber. (Thanks to Mathew) *''Extreme Measures (1996)'' [Dr. Lawrence Myrick]: Accidentally shot in the neck by Hugh Grant while he is struggling over the gun with David Morse, which then repeatedly goes off; he dies shortly afterwards as Hugh struggles to save him. (Thanks to Stephen) *''Absolute Power (1997)'' [President Allen Richmond]: Stabbed to death (off-screen) by E.G. Marshall in Gene's office; we only see Gene greeting E.G., followed by a TV news broadcast reporting Gene's death (believed to be suicide). (Thanks to Eric and Neil) *''Antz (1998; animated)'' [General Mandible]: Providing the voice of an ant, he falls to his death at the end of a struggle with Z (voiced by Woody Allen). (Thanks to Mathew and Neil) *''Twilight (1998)'' [Jack Ames]: Dies (off-screen) of cancer. *''Heartbreakers'' (2001) [William B. Tensy]: Dies of lung disease; he has a coughing fit and collapses while preparing to make love with Sigourney Weaver, hitting his head on a phallic statue in the process. (Played for comic effect) (Thanks to Tyler and Neil) *''The Royal Tenenbaums'' (2001) [Royal Tenenbaum]: Dies (off-screen) of a heart attack; we learn of his death from Alec Baldwin's narration as we see Hackman riding in an ambulance with his son (Ben Stiller). TV Deaths *''The Invaders: The Spores (1967)'' [Tom Jessup]: Burnt to death, his body disintegrates, when Roy Thinnes throws a Molotov cocktail into the potting shed where the alien spores are being cultivated. (Thanks to Brian) Gallery Genehackman.jpg|Gene Hackman in Prime Cut Gene Hackman Herod.PNG|Gene Hackman in The Quick and the Dead GeneHackmanPosidenAdventure.png|Gene Hackman in The Poseidon Adventure Hackman, Gene Category:Actors who died in Christopher Walken Movies Category:Actors who died in Clint Eastwood Movies Category:Actors who died in Tom Cruise Movies Category:Comedy Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:People who died in an Irwin Allen film or TV series Category:People who died in Sam Raimi Movies Category:People who died in a Superman film or TV series Category:People who died in a Wes Anderson movie Category:TriStar Stars Category:Voice Actors Category:Western Stars Category:Writers Hackman, Gene Category:American actors and actresses Category:1930 Births Hackman, Gene Hackman, Gene Category:BAFTA Award Nominees Category:BAFTA Award Winners Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:War veterans Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by suicide by cop or criminal Category:Historically inaccurate death scenes Category:Death scenes by slit throat Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by dehydration Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Death scenes by staged accident Category:Death scenes by shooting in eye Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by gas inhalation Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Death scenes by accidental shooting Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Death scenes by staged suicide Category:Death scenes by cancer Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Death scenes by heart attack Category:Drama Stars Category:Actors who died in Michael Apted Movies Category:Superman Cast Members Category:Actors who died in James Foley Movies Category:Caucasian actors and actresses Category:Sport Stars Category:Legends Category:Death scenes in Prison Category:Death scenes by bludgeoning Category:Death scenes by shotgun Category:Death scenes by bodily trauma Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by suffocation Category:Death scenes by disease Category:Death scenes by head trauma Category:Death scenes by disintegration Category:Actors who died in Ted Post Movies Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:Actors who died in Woody Allen Movies Category:Actors who died in Robert Benton Movies Category:Actors who died in Arthur Penn Movies Category:Awards Circuit Community Award Nominees Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Death scenes by throat trauma Category:Death scenes by neck trauma Category:Death scenes by rifle Category:Death scenes by chest trauma Category:Death scenes by gas chamber Category:Death scenes by accidental neck trauma Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Phoenix Film Critics Society Awards Nominees Category:Columbia Stars Category:WB Stars Category:Warner Bros. Stars Category:Death scenes by face trauma Category:Actors voicing animals Category:Death scenes by organ trauma Category:War Stars